Pegged
by SubtlePen
Summary: Edward acts out an interesting fantasy in a gay club… how will Bella feel about it the next morning? A little *slash* for my BxE shippers. Rated M, AH ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

_**Pegged by SubtlePen**_

_I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

_

* * *

  
_

**~*~ EPOV ~*~**

I stepped into the club and it took a minute for my senses to adjust. Waiting outside, the anticipation and excitement were already palpable. Everyone in line was practically vibrating, responding to the dull pulse of thumping bass and drums spilling onto the street through the club's front door, anxious to get in. Stepping past the bouncer launched me into another world, full of darkness and flickering color, gyrating male bodies, sweat, lust, and adrenalin. I knew what I was looking for, it was just a matter of finding it in the constantly moving throng.

I made my way to one of the bars, garnering appreciative looks from many of the men I passed. A few went so far to touch me casually as I walked by, hoping to get my attention, hoping for me to stop and test the waters. I acknowledged their interest with a nod or a wink, but I had yet to see one I couldn't walk away from.

I ordered a drink and, with my back to the bar, surveyed the crowd. It seemed like a nice club – most of the men were in their twenties or thirties, but there were a few considerably older, and a few barely legal. I finished my drink with a nod to the bartender and decided to wander around.

There was no denying why we were all there, you didn't need to be a mind reader. You could see it in the way they approached me, and each other; some were coy and flirtatious, some were unabashed. The twinks, bears and silver daddies, the str8 or curious; all were there looking for someone to scratch their itch, or at least looking to burn off some restless energy. The ones that were fresh from the closet were easy to peg, standing in stark contrast to the power bottoms flamboyantly trying to catch the eye of the most popular tops. I danced with a few as I made my way around, swept up in the music, enjoying the scenery, scanning faces, looking for a particular indefinable spark. I wasn't there for just any anonymous fuck, and I made that clear to anyone that expressed more than a passing interest. Some found it a challenge, and then got pissed when I didn't respond the way they expected. I kept moving, enjoying the game.

After a second drink and a few minutes to catch my breath, I did a double take at the sight before me.

Is that actually _Seth? _

The similarity made my jaw drop. He had rich, dark eyes, sparkling with mischief apparent even 'across a crowded room,' as the cliché goes. His hands were in the air, his slim hips grinding and bopping, surrounded by a small cluster of admiring boys. He had high cheekbones, full lips, and long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, with sweaty, fly-away tendrils clinging to his throat. Once our eyes met, he smiled crookedly and never looked away. I laughed out loud and made my way across the floor towards him, my heart hammering in my throat.

I was taller by several inches, but seeing his head tilted back to look up at me gave me goose bumps as I pictured him on his knees in worship. I wasted no time staking my claim, wrapping an arm around his waist and bringing us close. I got a whiff of warm scent, tea leaves and lemon, as I buried my teeth playfully in his neck. My possessive stance sent an unmistakable 'mine' vibe to all his little fans. The night was still young, and they eventually moved on to other prospects.

The hum between us was undeniable. There was little need for words after an exchange of pleasantries. We both knew where this was headed. We danced face to face and back to front, hands exploring and hips grinding. After a while, 'dancing' was no longer a good description of what we were doing. He was behind me, one smooth, firm hand on my shoulder, the other on my hip, pulling my ass back against him as we moved our bodies to the beat that surrounded us. I could feel the percussive bass, from my feet up and from the outside in, and there was no way to ignore its demand to move in sync. We were about four layers of clothing, or less, from openly fucking, and few of those dancing around us seemed to care. I spun around and pulled him to me roughly, devouring his mouth without warning. He responded in kind, giving and taking, neither of us yielding completely to the other, our hands eager at ass and waist. We stopped moving and I leaned back, admiring his devious smirk.

"I'm done playing," I said, barely loud enough to hear over the music.

I felt lips tickling my ear. "I'm just getting started, big boy," a well-placed hand punctuated his assessment. "Ready to find a new sandbox?"

I smiled, nervous and excited, as he pulled me to follow him. We made our way through the club, nodding at a few surprised faces, garnering winks from some and scowls from a few others. We stepped out into the warm August night slightly disoriented by the comparative solitude and quiet, almost like leaving a mirrored carnival funhouse and reacquainting yourself with reality.

"I live close. Walk?"

I agreed without hesitation, weaving my fingers with his as he led me up the street. Half a dozen blocks later, we entered a converted warehouse, taking an ancient freight elevator to a fifth floor loft. I took little notice of the space other than its tidy cleanliness, which made me smile. He led me to his sleeping space, less of a bedroom and more of a secluded alcove, dominated by an enormous white bed strewn with pillows and mussed sheets.

There was a tall white paper lantern in the corner casting a warm glow and soft shadows through the room, and enormous windows revealing the glittering city lights around us. He opened two of them, letting in a slight breeze and the sounds of the street below.

He turned to face me, suggestively popping the top button on his low-slung jeans, revealing nothing but skin beneath. "Why are you here?"

The demanding tone thrilled me, and my erection, which had flagged on the walk over, was resurrected. I must have hesitated a beat too long before answering.

"Say it. Out loud."

I blushed, but didn't look away. "To get fucked, hopefully well."

We were inches apart. "I think everyone in that club pegged you as a top."

"Well, tonight's your lucky night," I said, as seductively as I could.

"Maybe you're the lucky one."

I quirked my eyebrow at the arrogance, and was met once more with that devious smirk. I felt hot breath and teeth on my earlobe, raising goose bumps up and down my spine.

"Have you done this before?" I felt the whispered words, as much as heard them.

My eyes flickered to the floor momentarily. "Not… exactly."

"Then I'm indeed lucky, and honored."

Before I could form a witty response to lighten the suddenly heavy moment, our lips met once again. It wasn't the same as the aggressive, possessive kiss at the club. This was playful, encouraging, and needy. I tugged free the elastic hair band and was rewarded with thick dark silk between my fingers. I started to undo shirt buttons and smooth hands stopped me. I nodded, allowing those same hands to strip me of every barrier I possessed, our clothes landing in a heap beside the bed. I lay down, allowing my mind to empty of all things but the sensations of hands, lips, teeth and tongue, creamy smooth skin and the warm summer breeze across our bodies. A hot mouth swallowed me whole, and I craned up off the bed, arching into slippery, skilled heaven. I came embarrassingly soon, laughing at the smug creature above me and my own lack of control.

I was soon alone on the bed, dazed and a little giddy, and was offered a sweaty bottle of chilled water. I drank it eagerly. "Mmm. Thanks."

"I love your laugh."

"I love your mouth," I said, laughing again.

"Good to know."

I rolled over onto my belly, pushing extraneous pillows to the floor. I raised my rear just a bit and wiggled it suggestively, before feeling the sting of a slap.

"You should be required to have a license for this thing because it's deadly." The same hand rubbed away the sudden heat, followed by teasing bites and wet, lippy nibbles on the opposite ass cheek.

I barely contained a moan and laughed at myself, growing hard again already. "That is the cheesiest line I've ever heard."

"I save the good ones for guys that aren't a sure thing."

"Sure thing, hunh?"

I heard fumbling behind me, but was pinned down when I tried to look over my shoulder. I heard the click of a lube bottle and felt a thumb sliding down my crack, teasing me. I buried my face in the one remaining pillow, deeply inhaling whiffs of the green tea and citrus I'd gotten hints of since the club. I couldn't help but whimper and press back into the warm body hovering above me.

"You want this, don't you? Isn't that why we're both here?"

"Fuck, yeah." I closed my eyes as gentle fingers explored and prepared, loving the quiet words whispered into my skin; how beautiful I was, how sexy and unforgettable. I had no doubts, no trepidation about what was happening, only trust and a hunger to be taken.

"Are you ready, baby?" Slick hardness was poised at the ready, waiting for one last word.

"Mmmm, please… yes."

"Big breath, baby… that's it. A little burn. Yeah… That's it. Take it all. Feel that sweet stretch… _Fuck_."

I was amazed how instantly the entire world was reduced to just the two of us or, more specifically, my filled ass. I was no virgin, but this was definitely my final frontier. I wondered how on earth I'd managed to get by my whole life without the incredible sensations…

"You okay?"

I nodded into the pillow, unable to speak, struggling to control my breathing and pounding heart.

"Shhh. Keep breathing, baby." The once cocksure and demanding voice was softer, sweeter. "I know what it's like. I don't want to hurt you, but I need… I can't stay still like this. Let me try to make it even better, for both of us, okay?"

"Fuck, yeah."

"I'll take it slow. You tell me - talk to me, baby, so I know."

I let out a long breath and nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay. It's okay."

"Good. That's good. Don't think. Just feel."

There were kisses between my shoulder blades, warm breath in soft gusts and smooth legs between mine, slowly pushing and retreating, giving me everything I'd hoped for. "Oh fuck yeah…" The sensations were overwhelming, already building and tightening in my gut like a red-hot coil, every gentle thrust winding me tighter, every retreat a loss.

"This feels amazing, baby… this… it's incredible."

I reached back, but couldn't get hold of anything more than a moving hip. "Does it make you feel good?" I asked.

"So fucking good…"

"Me, too. Jesus." I pushed back, ass meeting hips, asking for more, my body needy for more.

"Unf! Yes... Fucking hell, Edward... Lift up, baby. Can you touch yourself?"

We shifted until I had clearance between myself and the bed and could get my hand on my aching cock. "Yeah. Go." The pace picked up, no longer cautious.

"I'm already really close, baby."

I started stroking in a matching, almost frantic, rhythm. "Ahhh yeah. So close."

"Talk to me, beautiful."

"So fucking incredible – I never – ohhh – never imagined – ohhh – come on… I can't…"

The rarest of the rare occurred and we fell off the cliff at the same moment, our bodies shuddering and straining as we came, our voices carrying one another's shouted names out through the windows and into the moonless night. We collapsed side by side, lungs heaving, hearts leaping.

"Thank you," I mumbled. I felt a kiss on my upper arm, then a sheet drawn up over me by a lingering hand.

"Sleep."

"Mmmm," was all I could muster. I felt the bed shift, and heard running water as I drifted into a sated haze.

~*~*~*~

"Wake up, sleepy head."

Something poked me in the ribs, and it felt suspiciously like the handle of a wooden spoon.

"No. Don't wanna."

"Come on, baby, I'm making your favorite breakfast…"

My ears perked up at that. "Favorite?" I groggily rolled onto my side, savoring a delicious ache from the previous night's exertion. The morning was bright, and we'd left the windows open. I could already hear street sounds below.

"Nothing but the best for my man. Stuffed French toast, fresh fruit salad, coffee…"

"Tempting harlot."

"You love me."

_Indeed, I do._ "Come back to bed, Bella. I hate waking up alone." I reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could scoot away. I pulled her down, tucking her under my arm and pinning her with my leg. "How are you feeling this morning?"

She blushed crimson, burying her face in my neck. I felt kind of gross, and looked forward to a long shower. I could smell the club on my skin – sweat, cigarettes, liquor and sex, and I felt a little, um, _slippery_ out back.

"How are YOU feeling?"

I leaned back from her so I could see her face and she could see mine. "I feel like the luckiest fucking man on the planet. You went out on a limb for me last night, to satisfy a fantasy, and it was amazing. I feel incredible."

"Good. I aim to keep my man happy." She squeezed me tight, burrowing her face under my chin.

"No worries there, love, ever. Now, how are _you_?" I kissed her head, hoping that the light of day illuminated no regrets.

"I couldn't wait to get rid of that compression bandage – the girls are still a little angry with me for smooshing them all night. Otherwise, I feel pretty damn good."

"Well, I think we can dispense with you cross-dressing, if we decide to do that again." I ran my hands slowly across her breasts, silently apologizing to them with my palms.

"Good. Because if one more strange guy groped my 'tight twink ass' last night I was gonna have to cut a bitch."

"Shit, Bella, I wish you'd told me!"

"No – it was fine. I wanted to stay in character for you. I stepped on a few toes in warning before you came over. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

"But, still... This," I said, grabbing two hands full of her round, delicious rear, "is mine."

"All yours, baby. Only yours." She kissed me, hot and sweet. "I make a pretty cute boy, though, hunh?"

I laughed. _God, I'm a lucky bastard._ "It kinda freaked me out at first. I did a double take – thought you were actually Seth." I fingered the gold band on her left hand, nestled once more against the diamond she'd left at home last night. "It was pretty hot, but I like you even better as my wife."

"Well, I'm glad to have made your fantasy real."

"It was better than any fantasy, love, because it was you."

She smiled brightly. "I have a new appreciation for men now, you know. That shit is a real ab work-out, not to mention the near-constant kegel."

"Be glad I had a hair-trigger last night. Think of all the nights we've gone at it for hours on end… Can you understand now why I fall asleep so soon afterwards?"

"Well, shit. You ought to be making _ME_ French toast, then."

"But it's still my birthday!"

She laughed and ruffled my hair. "Anything for you, baby."

"So… I'm thinking I owe you one now." I knew she still had fantasies she'd yet to tell me.

"Oh, I got off on last night just as much as you did. That thing is amazing."

This thrilled me, knowing the new strapless toy worked for both of us. "But, still…"

"Christmas is coming. I'll make a list."

"Are there going to be any more interesting toys on the list?" I winked, wondering where she'd put it after she cleaned it and came back to bed.

"Like I said. I'll make a list…"

I grabbed her hand before she got up from the bed, kissing her open palm. "Make sure there's a flogger on it."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

*giggle* thanks for being my pre-read guinea pig, Heather! xox with love, the bitch :D

leave this little bit of fun some green button love.... i'll make sure santa puts a feeldoe in your stocking.

visit my blog! subtle-pen(dot)blogspot(dot)com also linked from my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Tails by SubtlePen **(aka 'Pegged 2')**  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

~x~x~x~x~

* * *

_**~Bella~**_

I'd wondered the first time we spoke about it if this was something he was doing just to make me happy, or if the idea of it was just as arousing to him as it was to me. We'd always been pretty comfortable expressing our sexual needs with each other, and had been experimenting with new things for a while. We'd tried teasing and blindfolds, various dildos and vibrators, anal beads, a little spanking... The most adventurous thing we'd ever tried took considerable effort. I cross-dressed as one of his high school friends, and we met at a local gay club, where he 'picked me up.' We came home, continuing the charade, and I used a strap-less dildo to fuck him. It was an incredible experience. For Edward to have even shared that fantasy with me says something wonderful about the level of trust between us. It was an amazing thing to see the man I loved acknowledge something stereotypically taboo for a straight man, yet sacrifice none of his power or masculinity, even when he was writhing beneath me. I was in awe of him, and it only deepened our bond.

I guess, in comparison, this seemed pretty tame.

Ever since he mentioned floggers, I'd been aching with anticipation. I found a website I liked, one that promised the highest level of hand workmanship and materials. They stocked everything from horsehair to elk hide, moose and rabbit, and crafted custom stingers, floggers, singletails and whips. I'd done my research, and chosen carefully. It was a considerable investment, the most expensive toy we'd ever bought, but I didn't want something cheap that could hurt either of us if it fell apart the first time we used it.

After an excruciating six week wait, the package finally arrived.

I was very pleased.

.

.

.

~x~

I stroked the buttery leather, letting the strips of elk hide slip between my fingers. I admired the skillfully plaited knots and careful wrapping on the flogger's handle. I tested its weight and balance, throwing it with an experimental flick of my wrist. I noted the whoosh the tails made as they swung through the air, and the unique snap as they landed.

His eyes widened as I walked toward him, lazily swinging the flogger at my side. I saw a momentary flicker of uncertainty there, but it was immediately replaced with eagerness, and a hint of pride. Pride in me, or himself, I wasn't sure. I was excited and nervous at the same time, and anxious to begin.

First, I clicked the remote.

_He was blindfolded and gagged, and strapped to a padded platform, slightly wider than a twin bed. Each ankle and wrist was anchored with a heavily padded black cuff attached to the corner of the platform. Without even being touched, his breathing was heavy as he groaned in anticipation, his skin bright with sweat._

_He lifted his head and whined at the sound of the flogger when it landed lightly near his feet. He tensed as the heavy leather tips caressed his ankle, then his calf. He squirmed when it tickled the back of his knee, then tensed again as it was trailed between his spread legs and across his balls. The first time the tails landed on his round ass, he flinched. It was a soft hit, barely blanching his skin. The stroke was repeated, soft warm-up throws that barely pinked his skin at all. As the soft strokes continued to land, from the tops of his thighs to his shoulders, he relaxed more and more. Each careful slap elicited low moans of pleasure and encouragement. _

_The blows came harder and faster, and his skin flushed with a rosy glow, stripes of warm red beginning to appear. He started to squirm in earnest as the flogger tails bounced off his skin, each hit making little ripples as his flesh absorbed the impact. The pop of leather on skin became a sharper crack, over and over. After a brief break, it began again. A gentle caress of leather fringe, tickling arms and ribs and balls, slowly became a thorough assault. _

_My arousal spiked with his every twitch and grunt, every pleading moan. I loved seeing his blush rise, and watching his body tremble with each strike, and could only imagine the ecstasy of his anticipation, waiting for the next hit. After the second round and a bit of skin care, he was placed on his back, revealing his beautiful cock. He was hard, his foreskin stretched tight around his plummy head, and a small, shiny smear of precum decorated his belly. A few pumps of his cock ensured that he was eager to continue, and the flogger met his flesh once more. Slowly and methodically, the blows landed on his thighs and pecs. Lighter strokes landed on his twitching cock and between his legs. His body arched up, hungry for stimulation. He began to plead, repeating by turns 'I can't take it' and 'please let me come,' hovering in that space where heightened arousal tips over into mindless desperation. _

_Finally, when I could barely stand it myself, the flogger was set aside and he was stroked to orgasm, alternately laughing and sobbing, his body twitching as he sighed through his release, the cooling splatter of white cum a stark contrast to the warm pink of his skin. Credits rolled, and the screen went black._

I switched the video off and turned to Edward. He picked up the flogger and examined it closely, studying the braids and the quality of the leather. "That's what you want?"

"Minus the shackles and the instant fade to black, yes." I fully expected we'd be glued to each other for quite a while after such an emotional experience.

"Since I didn't see any nifty new cuffs laying around, I figured."

I liked that he was being light about this. I was afraid that watching the amateur video would be a turn off. "Do you think it's still something you would consider?"

He was quiet for a moment, staring at the flogger, fingering the beautiful caramel-colored elk hide tails. "I can try. I think it's ambitious to think we'd be able to do _that_ on our first go, don't you think?" He gestured toward the television.

I nodded. "I think we could work our way up to that, in time, if we both enjoy it."

"It's hotter than hell to watch but, honestly, Bella? Part of my brain just keeps saying ouch and what-the-fuck."

"I know. And then I think, what a mind blowing display of trust. And then I think how sexy he looked laying there, with his ass cheeks all pink while he lifted his hips and begged for more. And then the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I want to feel it for myself."

A familiar mischievous grin told me he agreed. "I'll want to practice with this first. Do a little reading, psyche myself up." He flicked his wrist and cracked the flogger against my pillow. I tossed a couple of books on his lap and smiled at his surprised expression.

"Two weeks sound reasonable?"

He stood and pulled me into his arms. "Two weeks sounds great."

.

.

.

~x~

I waited for him, laying face down on our bed.

"You ready, baby?"

I looked over my shoulder and smiled, waggling my rear end a little. "I think so."

He kissed me on the cheek and playfully swatted my ass with his bare hand, a little harder than I expected, a stinging spark that faded to residual heat in the shape of is hand. I flinched, startled by the sound as much as the hit, and started to roll away from him.

"Hey, now. Stay put." He pushed me back down and swatted my ass again, harder still, and followed with a rub that was at first soothing, but then annoying when he tried too soon to dip between my legs. My ass cheeks instinctively clenched, and I pushed myself away and began to tuck into a defensive ball. I saw the flogger in his trembling hand, and a less-than-confident look on his face.

We both spoke at once.

"I don't think…"

"I'm not sure…"

He dropped the flogger and was instantly on the bed beside me, pulling me into his arms. "Something tells me we're not going about this right."

I nodded, unexpected tears leaking from my eyes.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded again, pulling him tighter. "That didn't feel right."

"No, it didn't. Didn't feel like _me._"

I pulled back and looked at him, reassured by the love I saw in his glittering eyes.

Hesitantly, he asked if I wanted to try again.

I waited a moment before answering, trying to figure out what had just happened between us. He'd slapped me on the ass during sex before and I'd enjoyed it, even asked for more. He'd never hurt me, never hit harder than I could take, but it was always in the context of amazing sex, always in the heat of the moment for both of us. This was too much like being smacked for no reason, out of the blue, and then groped. I didn't like feeling like I needed to fight him off. I didn't like feeling like a piece of meat to be smacked around on a whim. For a second there, it felt like I didn't know him at all, and that terrified me. The look on his face when I first pulled away told me he wasn't comfortable, either. Neither of us had been in the right frame of mind.

"Do you?"

He caressed my cheek and kissed me softly. "Only when you're ready."

I smiled. "Not today." He held me until I fell asleep, and I woke up an hour later, still in his arms. We prepared and ate a simple dinner, and spent the evening talking about expectations and planning our next try.

.

.

.

~x~

I stood nude at the foot of our bed, feeling a little goofy and cliché. He walked up behind me almost without me noticing, I was so engrossed in my own thoughts. My skin prickled when I felt his warm fingertips along my shoulder and his steamy breath in my ear.

"Kneel," he said, firm and confident. I spun around to look him in the eye, but he had turned away and begun unfastening his jeans. I knew what was happening. We had discussed this at length. I needed to get my head straight, before we began anything heavy, before he put a hand on me. I loved giving him head, so we agreed this would be a good warm-up.

I dropped to the floor and didn't have to wait long for him to approach me, completely erect. He tapped his cock against my cheek and said "open." His demanding tone annoyed me a bit, but I went with it for the sake of the 'scene' we were trying to build.

I took him in, feeling instantly comfortable doing something I loved. The scent of his skin, the feel of him on my tongue, the taste of his arousal, the sound of his breathing and the slight flex of his hips all served to work me up in short order. I felt a familiar throbbing clench low in my groin, and a flare of heat across my entire body as my arousal deepened.

I gripped his hips with my hands to bring him deeper, but he pushed them aside. Instead, he threaded one hand through the hair at the back of my head and stilled my movements, muttering under his breath 'eat it up' and 'suck that fat cock.' He took complete control and thrust into my mouth, pushing a little harder than I was ready for. I kept up as long as I could, but it completely killed every ounce of intimacy I felt in doing this act. He allowed me to pull back briefly when I gagged, but pulled me right on again, deeper than before. Between his relentless thrusting, and my bare kneecaps grinding into the hard floor, I shoved him away and stood up.

Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I watched him as he continued to slowly stroke his cock, a look of confusion on his face. "What?"

I laughed through my anger. "You've been watching too much hard core porn, Edward." I coughed and took a sip of water. "I love your cock in my mouth, but that doesn't mean I want it rammed down my throat without warning." I yanked the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around me under my arms. Suddenly I felt very vulnerable.

"Oh shit, babe." He tucked himself back into his pants, wincing, and pulled me into his arms. He rocked me gently and quietly until I calmed down, resting his forehead against my neck.

"I don't think I need some pretend scenario, or any elaborate, contrived setup. It feels like we're play-acting someone else's fantasy. You, doing the Dom thing? I don't know..."

He kissed my neck. "I thought that's what…"

"I know. Me, too. I changed my mind."

He kissed me, petting my cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I'm sorry I pushed. I got carried away. I should have gone slower, checked in..."

I nodded. "I'm sorry, too. I over reacted, shouldn't have shouted at you like that. I want this, but it's still a little scary, you know?"

"I love you, Bella." His voice was earnest and sweet.

"I love you, too." I took a deep breath and kissed his neck. "Do you remember the first time we made love?"

He smiled. "I'll never forget."

I smiled a little, too, remembering how tender and thorough he was, attentive and patient, even though he had no more experience than I did.

"That's the man I want to share this with."

After a few quiet minutes, he spoke. "What about the flogger?"

I took a deep, slow breath. "It's not as important to me as you are."

.

.

.

~x~

I watched him move toward me and felt unbelievably lucky that a man so physically beautiful was all mine. He stood at the foot of the bed, eyeing me up and down and licking his lips.

I gathered my hair up and wrapped it around and around, forming a thick cable around my wrist. I tugged it, pulling my head to one side and baring my neck. "See something you like?"

He groaned and crawled toward me, kissing my feet, ankles, knees and thighs. "Nope. Something I love." He covered me with his body, kissing and caressing everywhere he could. I ran my hands up and down his arms, across his shoulders, down his back to his ass, feeling his muscles glide and contract beneath my fingertips. Raising my hips against his hardness, I rubbed against him, grinding in slow and deliberate circles. I wrapped my legs around his, then pulled them higher, around his hips, and thrust against him roughly. He reached between us and ripped away the flimsy babydoll I'd worn to bed, then tossed the shredded pieces to the floor. I loved when he dropped into this feral place in his head, slick and predatory like a big cat hunting a gazelle, all ferocious hunger and snapping teeth. Our lovemaking took on many moods, but this was one of my favorites.

He grunted and moaned as he feasted on my body, working his way from my neck to my sex with long sucking bites and wet licks. I was on edge soon after he reached his target, writhing and pleading for him to help me come. He batted away my insistent fingers, and brusquely flipped me over onto my belly. He knelt between my legs, pushing them wide and swatting me on the ass. "Patience, love. All good things…"

I groaned in frustration, lifting my ass up and back, begging for him to take me, spank me again, finger me, something. Anything. He pushed me flat, and began to stroke up and down my sweat-slicked body, from knees to shoulders and back, punctuating each course with a swat or a bite on my ass. I began to drift, lost in the rhythm of his spanks and caresses, feeling my skin heat and my sex throb as I anticipated each successive sting. I felt him shift back, away from me, and I took a moment to compose myself while I waited for him to start again. The next thing I felt wasn't his hand, but dozens of trailing fingertips down my spine.

_The flogger._

I flinched, but only briefly. I felt his lips and hands on my skin, whispering soothing words, caressing away the tension in my shoulders, bringing me back to where he wanted me. I took a deep breath and thought only about his sweet words, and his body, and the things he was capable of making me feel.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

There was no doubt. "Yes."

He scooted well back and trailed the flogger over my skin once more, up and down, teasing me with it, shoulders, sides, hips and ass. The first tap left a light sting where the tips landed, but it felt oddly good. It reminded me of the burn of a tattoo gun, and I hummed at the memory. He threw the flogger again and again, gaining force with each strike, listening to my sounds, watching the movements of my body.

"Tell me to stop," he said, clear and strong.

"Need you, so much…"

I heard the handle of the flogger hit the floor, and felt the bed move as he scooted closer. Quickly, before I could even catch my breath, he was inside me.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Isabella."

It took very little to push me over the edge, and he soon followed, sweaty and groaning from the exertion.

I hardly noticed when he left the bed, but clearly remember the cooling gel he gently worked into my skin, and the words of praise and comfort he spoke as I fell asleep.

.

.

.

~x~

I rolled onto my back and stretched, feeling a dull ache throughout my body. He wasn't right up against me, but I could tell he was close. I reached out with one foot and found his calf. I touched him softly, and listened to his breathing change as he slowly woke. Rolling to face me, he purred like the cat he'd been the night before.

"MMMmmm. Good morning, love." He snuggled in close, with his head pressed up under my chin and one hand pushing a breast toward his mouth. I couldn't help but smile.

I pointed one leg up to the ceiling, feeling my hamstring complain. He ran his fingers down the back of my leg until he reached my ass. He caressed it softly, and moved to cup my sex. "Feeling alright?"

"Mmm." I turned and locked my leg over his hip, trapping his hand between us. "Very."

"The flogger?"

I smiled. "You tell me, when I try it on you." He moaned when I rolled my hips against his hand.

It was a long time before we left the bed.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_visit www (dot) flogger (dot) com to see Happy Tails' beautiful floggers…_

_Play responsibly, with people you know and trust. What comes before play – talking – is extremely important and can be just as erotic as the play itself. _

_I cannot over state the importance of Einfach Mich's generous assistance in writing this story. Thank you._

_MiztrezBoo is my friend, and she helps me keep from getting stuck in my own head. Thank you._

_and Thank YOU for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.

This was always intended to be the next extension of _Pegged_, but **Slash/Backslash 4.0** lit a fire under me to finally write it. Sadly, I couldn't make the posting deadline for the contest. You should go read the entries, anyway.

Endless thanks to Naelany for her generous pre-read and enthusiastic encouragement. Don't worry, sweetcheeks – I'm nowhere near done with these kids just yet.

* * *

I heard the cap of the lube bottle, once to open, then a pause, then once more to close. He'd blindfolded me and positioned me face up on our bed, a folded blanket under my ass to elevate my hips. I felt open and exposed with my knees folded up above me, even with my ankles crossed and my heels held close to my crotch. I curled and flexed my toes and heard the joints crack. There was a snort of tense laughter behind me and to the right but the only other sound was the distant, arrhythmic pulse of bass from the music we'd left playing in the living room.

The bed dipped beside me and I felt his warm, smooth fingers trace the back of my left thigh, quietly encouraging me to relax, to let my legs fall open. I uncrossed my ankles and with shaking hands pulled my knees closer to my chest, shoulder width apart. I felt him place a feather soft kiss to the top of my foot when my shin grazed his jaw. Comforted by his tender gesture, I took a deep breath and allowed my left leg to rest against his chest.

"That's it, baby," he whispered.

The cold slide of lube startled me as he placed the tip of the heavy toy between my legs, gently dragging it to distribute the lube. He didn't turn it on, just let it rest against me, teasing me, moving it only a few centimeters and letting the weight of it suggest what I knew was to come.

"Love you," I croaked, clearing my throat afterward.

"Love you, too. So much."

I felt his body shift, and heard the distinctive sound of a cell phone camera; once, twice. I flinched.

"Shh. It's okay. You are so fucking hot like this. I want you to see, later." He kissed my foot again, resting his cheek against my instep. I felt his breath on my ankle, warm and steady. I nodded in agreement and heard the digital shutter click again and again from all sides of the bed. The toy began to hum against me on the lowest setting, barely a tickle of vibration. After a moment I felt warm all over, my pelvis curling and arching of its own accord as my body remembered other times we'd played like this. Well, not quite like _this._

I clenched and released, hungry for him to move the toy, to push that lube over all my sensitive places, for him to slide it into me. He teased me with it, rubbing the toy more firmly against me, nudging the vibration slowly higher and higher.

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"Mmm, you."

He turned up the vibration to its highest setting but pulled the toy away after only a moment. "Yeah?"

He turned it down to low again before letting it barely hover against my skin. "You sure? I think it's this dildo you're thinking about."

I smiled and shook my head, and he laughed. "Maybe it's my mouth you want? Or my cock?"

"Damn it, Edward." I wiggled against him, trying to convey my impatience.

He suddenly switched the vibe to high, letting it sit heavily right where I wanted it. I grunted involuntarily, my body shivering and trying to ride the fake dick. "God, your pussy is already so fucking needy. Look at this."

I felt the other side of the bed dip deeply as Jacob joined us. He put his hand on my right knee and pulled it against his bare chest, and my entire body lit up with waves of scalding blush. I already knew he was naked. I'd watched Edward undress him before he'd blindfolded me, letting me have a good long look at Jake's spectacular body as Edward took off his own clothes. They'd teased me mercilessly, making me lay on the bed and watch, keeping my hands to myself. They touched each other hesitantly at first but slowly getting into it, kissing and rubbing against each other, exploring, palming each other's cocks and asses. Finally feeling Jacob's skin against mine for the first time, warm and smooth, made my mouth water and my hands twitch.

I arched up against the toy, ready to plead. We'd been talking about this for weeks but right then it felt like it had been weeks of foreplay.

"Here, let me." Jake's whisper was deep and rich. The toy jostled against me as it changed hands, and I moaned when he slid the tip of the dildo inside me then out to bump my clit and back to my pussy, slowly, over and over.

"You like that, Bella? You want a little more of it?" Jake knelt between my legs and coaxed the toy deep into me, tilting it up as he withdrew.

"Oh fucking hell, yes." I tried to plant my feet on the bed and push harder against the dildo, but they each had hold of one knee, keeping me pinned and spread wide.

I was panting and straining as Jake fucked me with the vibrator. He'd pull it out and hold it on my clit until I was right on the edge, then he'd take it away away. I'd hear him kiss Edward, wet, sucking, moaning kisses, and then he'd start fucking me with the toy all over again, until I was practically in tears.

"I think she likes this, Jake. What do you think?"

"Mmm, I'm not sure. I think she needs something else."

"Maybe. You need a _real_ cock, baby? Did you get a good look at his?"

"Oh, fuck." Jake brought me to the edge once more, and I was sure the next pass over my clit, no matter how slight, would send me into orbit.

"…He's so fucking thick, Bell, I can barely get my hand around him. And fuck, he's delicious…" I heard Edward's lips smacking and imagined him licking Jake's precum from his fingers. "I wish you could see this, baby, his foreskin sliding over his head as he slips through my fist, the contrast of his skin against mine. Fucking beautiful."

I was on sensory overload. Jake let the dildo graze my clit one more time and I exploded, my hips rocking, abs twitching. "Oh, rightthere, rightthere, rightthere, don't move, ohhh…" Once the crest passed, Jake turned off the toy as I lay there panting. I felt the bed shift abruptly and heard a long, deep moan.

I pushed the blindfold up off my eyes.

Jacob was on his knees, leaning back on his hands near my feet, and Edward was draped in the space between us. All I could see was the back of my husband's head, bobbing and swirling, rising and descending over Jake's groin. Edward's wet sucking sounds were punctuated by Jake's grunts and moans and whispers of encouragement. His abs began to roll as he thrust up into Edward's mouth, gagging him. Edward pulled off and hummed his appreciation, then went right back to work. Edward moved his hand down between them and Jake's head dropped back on his shoulders. Edward's elbow was moving in time with his sucking sounds and I wished I could see if he was fingering his ass or palming his balls. Before I had a chance to sit up and look, Jake grunted out a warning. Edward coughed, and a ribbon of cum jetted over his shoulder onto my thigh before he took Jake back into his mouth to suck him clean.

I wiggled sideways on the bed and tossed aside the lump of blanket that had been underneath me, pulling Edward back into my arms. Jake sat up, sated and smiling. He touched the side of Edward's face and kissed him, then leaned over him to kiss me as well. His pillowy lips were soft and warm, and I loved knowing we all three had Jake's taste in our mouths. He pulled back and grinned, then ducked his head down to Edward's lap, taking him deep.

"Holy… SHIT!"

Jake pulled off with a laugh but eagerly dove right back in, swallowing all of Edward's long, slender dick.

"I'm guessing he must be better at that than me, hmm?"

Edward fisted the back of Jacob's bobbing head and looked back at me sheepishly. "Sorry, babe."

"It's okay," I whispered. "It just means I'll have to have him show me his tricks. Repeatedly."

Having Jacob in our bed was even more intense that we'd imagined. Jacob had done this before, having brought it up one night over drinks on a business trip, but Edward and I never had. We'd talked about it, fantasized perhaps, but never imagined we'd make it a reality until Jacob dropped the idea in our laps.

"_So, if you've talked about it, you must have thought about who, right? A little fantasy-menage-list, maybe?"_

_Edward and I looked at each other, wondering if we should tell him he was at the top of our short list. Jacob was grinning, watching us struggle to form an answer. _

"_Or maybe, you've thought about… me?"_

_We both looked up sharply, and his enormous smile said it all. He'd thought about it, too._

My hand dropped between my legs, encouraging my renewed arousal. One of Jake's hands drifted behind Edward's balls and he gasped, grinding his hips between Jake's hungry mouth and probing fingers. He came violently only moments later, collapsing back onto me only when his deflated erection slipped from Jacob's lips. Jacob scooted up the bed, pushing pillows aside as he flopped heavily beside Edward, smiling and wiping his chin with his fingers. I pulled his fingers to my mouth and lapped up the last remnants of Edward's release.

Edward, sandwiched between us with his head on my breast, watched it all with a smirk. "That's my dirty girl."

"You like me dirty, Edward?"

He nuzzled my breast, grazing my nipple with his teeth. "You know I do."

"How about this? I want to watch you fuck Jacob."

Jacob smiled lazily and nodded, leaning back onto the bed with his eyes closed. "Fine by me."

"_So, hypothetically speaking, if you were to do this with someone… say, me, for example… who would fuck who? Have you thought about ground rules? Hypothetically speaking, of course." Jacob tented his fingers in front of his mouth, looking back and forth between us._

_Edward licked his lips as he topped off his wineglass and gestured to the waitress for another bottle. "Well, Jacob, hypothetically speaking, I'm good with just about anything. Bella, however… Well, I would never speak for her."_

_I cleared my throat and took a sip of wine, then straightened my shoulders and looked Jacob square in the eye. "I don't think I could fuck anyone but Edward. Anything else, hypothetically speaking, could definitely be fair game." Edward's hand squeezed my thigh under the table._

_Jacob raised his eyebrows, his eyes sparkling. "I think that's reasonable. Although, I think you'll find the heat of the moment tends to soften the rules a bit. You know, hypothetically speaking." He took a drink of wine and dabbed his mouth with his napkin, smirking as he looked at us both._

"Actually, I want you to fuck Jacob, while Jacob fucks me." I slowly laid back on the bed with my eyes closed, letting my words sink in.

There was a beat of silence, and Jacob slowly got up from the bed, letting his fingers trail down my arm. "Be right back," he whispered, heading for the master bathroom.

Edward scooted up the bed and touched my chin, silently asking me to look at him. "You sure?"

I leaned in and kissed him softly. "Really sure."

He took a deep breath and held it for a beat, looking straight at me. "Not because of any pressure you feel from him, or anything you think I expect, right?"

I nodded, holding his gaze. "No pressure. No expectations."

He caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers, but I pulled his hand lower. "Feel how much I want this."

He sunk two fingers into me, sloppy wet and throbbing. "I know you want this, too. Your cock is already hard as steel against my belly, Edward."

"I really fucking do, but I love _you_, Bella."

I heard the toilet flush, and water running.

"I love you, too."

Jacob walked back toward the bed and I looked up just as he sat beside us, suddenly shy. "So, um…"

Edward sat up, turning to face Jacob, but with his hand still playing with my pussy. My hips arched up off the bed, and he looked down at me with a smile. "That's probably the fattest cock you've ever had, Bella."

"I'm sure it is." I reached into Jacob's lap and began lightly dragging my fingers along his thick, flaccid length, feeling him begin to twitch and swell.

"You want to tell him again what you want? I'm not sure he believed you, before."

I twisted around until I could take him into my mouth and sucked hard. I heard his head hit the wall behind the bed and smiled to myself. _I still got skills._ He grew in my mouth as I licked and sucked and played with his foreskin, until my jaw clicked and began to ache. I laid my cheek on this thigh and played with him, stroking and nuzzling, listing to him and Edward kiss. "I said, I want Edward to fuck you, while you fuck me."

"Isabella…" Jake looked down at me and tucked a stand of hair behind my ear.

"I want to feel this fat cock fill me up," I said, tugging him firmly from base to tip. "I want to feel Edward pushing you into me until I come, and I want to feel you lose control. Then I want to watch Edward spray his cum all over your beautiful back."

He scooted down the bed and pushed Edward's hand away, sinking his own into my pussy. He kissed me long and hard as I rode his fingers, and I heard Edward stroking himself right beside us. "What if after all that," he said, "I want to fuck Edward, too?"

We both looked at Edward, who was grinning and shaking his head as he reached behind his balls to finger his own ass. "I think you two will be the death of me, that's what I think."

"_So, you're bi then, Edward?"_

_We both smiled as Edward twirled the stem of his wineglass. "I guess you could say that, but I don't really think of it in those terms."_

_Jake nodded slowly, tucking his credit card into our waitress's folio. "How do you think of it, then?"_

_Edward placed some cash on the table for a generous tip. "I've always been less about the parts involved, and more about the person. The mood, their personality and how they make me feel."_

"_And you, Bella? How do you feel about that?" _

_I smiled, finishing the last drops of my wine. "We're monogamous, always have been, but the way I look at it, we're sexual beings, and our bodies were made to feel and share pleasure. Why would you want to limit yourself, why would you say yes to one thing, but no to another? If we're adults, and we love each other, why would we ever limit ourselves to only one way of expressing it?"_

"_But you're talking about setting that monogamy aside."_

"_That's been as much about propriety as anything. That, and never really having the right person to invite into our bed. I mean, of course there are health concerns that make monogamy a smart thing, but we've been together long enough to trust our own honesty about what we want, and be discreet about it." _

_Edward finished my thought. "Talking about this with you, hypothetically of course, doesn't diminish my love for her, or make me feel any less loved. We're adding a new layer, not giving something up."_

Jacob licked and sucked his way down my body before claiming my pussy with his mouth. He wrapped my legs up over his shoulders, holding my hips up to his face, devouring and exploring every crevice, humming as my body writhed against him.

I felt Edward get up from the bed, fumbling with something – condoms and lube, no doubt – in the bedside table. Hw came back to the bed and knelt behind Jacob, tracing the contours of his broad back with his hands. Jacob stilled for a moment then wedged his face in the crook of my hip, moaning and softly rocking back toward Edward.

"Damn," he mumbled, baring his teeth against my belly as my legs slipped off his shoulders. I cupped his chin in my palm and pulled him up to kiss me, feeling his heavy cock nudge between my legs.

"Want you," I whispered, kissing him and tasting myself on his tongue.

He reached behind him to still Edward's probing fingers, and looked me in the eye as he aligned our bodies and slowly pressed forward. I gasped at the intrusion, the slow, endless stretch as his girth filled me almost double that of Edward's slender body. He withdrew and returned, curling his hips into mine slow and steady until my body welcomed him openly. I felt Edward's presence every moment, heard his quiet encouragement, felt his hands on my legs where they cradled Jacob's body, heard the kisses he placed on Jacob's back.

I heard the rip of a foil packet and the click of the lube cap, and Jacob stilled once more. He rested his forehead against mine, panting. I smoothed his hair back from his face and kissed his cheek. "You okay?"

He nodded softly, eyes closed as he concentrated, rocking us softly forward and back on the bed, making me squirm for more movement. With one urgent grunt, Jacob's head came up and his eyes shot open, his jaw a slack smile.

"Fucking perfect. Curved, fucking perfect."

I heard Edward chuckle, and saw his fingertips curl and tighten over Jacob's bulging shoulders. "You like my dick?"

Jacob braced himself above me, his elbows at my ears, keeping his hips low and tight to mine even though I needed him to move, needed…

"Oh FUCK!" Jacob plowed into me, sweating and gritting his teeth, and my legs clamped down around his waist to keep us connected. "Do it again, right there" he whined, and I realized Edward was moving in Jacob's body, driving him into me just as I'd asked, hard and relentless. He pounded into Jacob up to the hilt, nudging all three of us further and further up the bed until I had to brace one hand against the headboard.

I was overwhelmed with sensation – filled to the brim with Jacob's body, pounded by the movements of Edward's, lightheaded and short of breath, the sounds of heavy breathing and wet impact echoing in my ears. Jacob began to mumble, trembling and trying to resist, but his orgasm poured through him into me as he shivered and twitched, triggering my own release.

I wrapped my arms around his massive chest and held him to me as he caught his breath, moaning as Edward continued to move, pulling back on Jacob's hips with bruising force. Edward withdrew and I heard the snap of the condom when he removed it, then moaning as his release splashed across Jacob's back. He collapsed forward, catching himself on his hands near my waist.

"Up, up," I whimpered, prodding each of them. "I'm suffocating." Edward kissed Jake's shoulder and flopped to my left. Jacob kissed my neck and flopped to my right. I was a very sticky, sweaty, exhausted, lucky woman.

"I need a shower."

Jacob hummed, palming my breast and sucking at my neck. "Big enough for three?"

Edward laughed, his fingers twirling a lock of my hair. "Wouldn't that be nice?" I kissed him on the mouth, a quick peck, and heaved myself up off the bed. I swatted Jacob on the butt and headed for the bathroom.

"Come here, you," Jacob whispered, sleepy and sweet, pulling Edward into his arms.

I looked back over my shoulder, seeing their arms and legs twine together and hearing their breathing deepen. I fought the urge to go back and join them, but a long hot shower sounded too damn good. I settled for snapping a picture with Edward's camera. It's a good thing I captured the moment, because the scene after my shower was distinctly different.

I expected to see them asleep, but that wasn't the case. Jacob was behind Edward, his back arched in a beautiful curve, his face pressed between Edward's shoulder blades. I thought it was an embrace until Edward moaned, throaty and coarse.

I knew that sound.

Jacob began to move, slowly, steadily, in ways that didn't have any other interpretation than one body entering another. He slithered against Edward, rolling in sinuous waves designed to give pleasure as well as take. The beauty of them staggered me. The contrast of Edward's blushing cream skin against Jacob's brown sugar glow, their sultry unhurried movements, broad shoulders and narrow hips. Jacob's hands traveling over Edward's back, hips and thighs…

Edward turned his face to me, wordless. He held out his hand to reach for me as his eyes slowly closed.

"He needs you, Bell. Come hold him."

I dropped my towel and took Edward's hand as I lay on the edge of the bed. "Amazing," he whispered, pulling me closer. "So incredible…"

I kissed him and he wrapped his arms around me. My shoulder became the pillow on which he laid his head as Jacob made love to him, each of us absorbing Jacob's movements. With one arm around my husband, I reached the other to Jacob. He wove his fingers through mine and squeezed, smiling as the sweat streamed down his face and chest, dripping onto Edward's back.

"He feels so fucking good, Bella."

Edward's teeth grazed my collarbone as he nodded in agreement. "I think you feel pretty good to him, too," I said. His snort of laughter turned into a sharp breath when Jacob's hips swiveled in a new way.

"Oh fuck, yeah, do that again."

Jacob let go of my hand and held onto Edward's hips, exaggerating the tilt of his pelvis. "Here? Like this?"

Edward's panting grunts were answer enough. Jacob continued at the same angle and pace, jaw slack and eyes closed. I'd never been part of anything more erotic. The sight of their muscles bunching and releasing, the slide and slap of skin on skin, the smell of fresh sweat and sex had me speechless.

"Oh, fuck Jake." Edward pushed his hips back, reaching for more, more.

"C'mon, baby. I can't hang on." Jake gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes closed as he continued his relentless pounding, his hands leaving marks on Edward's hips and waist.

Edward propped himself up, spit into his palm and reached for his cock, nearly collapsing at the sensation. "Fuck, fuck, oh fuck…"

"Yeah, give it to me, baby. Stroke that dick and let me feel you come."

My hand drifted between my legs, the lightest touch bring me quickly to the edge as I watched them, longing for the feeling of Jake filling me up just like Edward was being filled at that moment.

Jake smiled down at me and winked when he realized how close I was. "You two are so beautiful."

Hearing those simple words in such an electrically charged moment sent me spiraling into my orgasm, leaving me gulping for air and seeing stars.

Edward's entire body began to quake, and he stuttered Jake's name as he came. He slumped down onto the bed, one arm draped over me as Jacob's movements became erratic and sharp. Each of his thrusts was telegraphed through Edward's body into mine, and it almost felt as if he was inside us both. He roared and pulled back, ripping off the condom and spraying hot white ribbons on both of us from shoulder to hip. I put my hand over his, squeezing every last drop from him as he began to twitch all over.

He rolled as he collapsed, landing beside Edward in a sweaty, laughing tangle of arms and legs. After a moment to catch his breath, he leaned over and gave each of us a lingering kiss before flopping back to the bed with a blinding smile.

"I think you've killed me."

I laughed. "Nah."

Edward was already asleep.

~x~

Edward yawned, whining like a sleepy dog. "I don't want it to be morning yet."

I played possum, listening to them as they talked over my supposedly sleeping body.

"I've wanted to do this since the first time I met you. It was that conference in San Diego, remember?"

"Mmm? That was like, what – three, four years ago?" I could tell Edward was barely awake.

"At least. And when you brought Bella with you to that trade show in Chicago, I was blown away. I mean, I had a feeling you were into me, but couldn't believe where the conversation went over dinner that night. Once I realized I wasn't being punked, I couldn't wait to make this a reality."

Edward cleared his throat and rolled onto his side, facing Jake. "I told Bella about you right away. Did you know that?"

Jake smiled. "No, but it's good to hear."

I couldn't fake being asleep any longer and kissed Jacob's shoulder. "I couldn't wait to meet you. The way Edward described you – wow. And he was right." I smiled, remembering how good he looked in a suit and tie, the way he spoke, his smile. "The longer we talked, the more sure I was. I mean, Edward and I had been talking about it for years it seems, but it never felt like the right time before you."

Jake reached back to lay his hand on my hip and pull me closer.

"She's right. I was so relieved that night at dinner. I could tell she felt it, too. We'd been thinking about it for so long…"

Jake cleared his throat and caressed Edward's face. "I have something to tell you both."

I sat up, peering over Jake so I could see Edward's face.

"The firm's been looking to expand. Asia, the Middle East. It's been crazy while everyone scrambles around to position themselves for the prime assignments."

"Oh yeah?" Edward looked up at him with a smile, but I knew him well enough to tell it was false enthusiasm, tinged with a little fear. I knew what he was thinking. This was too new to let go of already.

"Yeah, I've been asked to head a branch office. It means a lot of work, and a lot less travel while I get things running the way they should be."

"Less travel?" Edward's face mirrored my disappointment.

"Yeah, a lot less."

"Jake…" I had to stop myself before I started crying. I was exhausted and overemotional already. This was too much to hear while we were still laying in the bed where we'd all made love. It was bad enough he lived five hundred miles away, but the Middle East? It was already over before it had a chance to be more than just one night. I didn't think we were planning to make this a permanent arrangement, but I wasn't ready for it to end, either.

"Baby, shhh." He pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "Can I ask you both a favor?"

Edward spoke before I could. "Of course. Anything."

"I'm going to need a place to keep my things. Do you think, maybe…"

Edward sat up on the edge of the bed with his back to us, shoulders slumped and fingers raking through his hair. "Yeah, sure. I mean, we've got the spare bedroom, and plenty of storage in the basement. How much stuff are we talking?"

Jacob reached up and pulled him back down. "Well, just some stuff, and me."

"You?" I asked. Did that mean…

"The local office needs a new lead engineer. Smith is taking a sweet gig in Qatar for at least two years. I thought, maybe, since I had friends here… maybe you'd help me get settled."

I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from shrieking, then wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could and felt Edward do the same, locking us onto one giant, perfect embrace.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I can't wait to hear your thoughts.

Thank you to the hosts of Slash/Backslash 4.0 for generously offering to consider a female-centered slashy three-way in a man-love contest, even though I didn't make the deadline.

And more than anything, thank you to Naelany. She rocks.


End file.
